wowwikifandomcom-20200223-history
Darion Mograine
Highlord Darion Mograine is the leader of the Knights of the Ebon Blade, a group of death knights sent by the Lich King to the region east of Tyr's Hand. He is the son of Alexandros Mograine, though whether he is the son previously believed to be in Outland (per the Scarlet Monastery event with Corrupted Ashbringer) is unknown. In phase four, the Battle for Light's Hope Chapel, completing the quest causes Mograine to be the final quest giver that death knights interact with as members of the Scourge. Apparently, Darion plunged the Corrupted Ashbringer into his own heart to liberate his father from it's curse, but damning himself to undeath. He is involved in the following quests in and around the Ebon Hold: # # # # # # # # # # # / Quotes Member of the Scourge Greetings: * "We exist only to serve him." * "Ours is not to question, only to act." (presumably) * "His eyes are upon you, at all times!" * "The life we had before is meaningless." * "Obey, or be eliminated." Farewell: * "It will be done." * "By his command." * "The might of the Scourge will not be challenged!" * "Go forth and wreak havoc!" * "We will scour the living from this world." Member of the Knights of the Ebon Blade Greetings: * "We are driven by a single purpose: retribution." * "For us there is no peace, no rest." * "All is not lost, not yet." * "Harness your hate; make it useful." * "We know much about sacrifice." Irritated: * "Dismissed." * "One more nuisance I must deal with." * "We Mograines aren't known for our restraint." * "Patience is a virtue; one I no longer possess." * "You are expendable." Farewell: * "The Knights of the Ebon Blade will not falter." * "We will see it through, to the better end." * "We must forge our own destiny." * "A shadow of hope remains." * "We are eternal. We are unyielding." At Battle for Light's Hope Chapel Before the fight: * "Soldiers of the Scourge, stand ready! Prepare to unleash your fury upon the Argent Dawn!" * "The sky weeps at the glorious devastation of these lands. Soon Azeroth's futile tears will rain down upon us." * "Soldiers of the Scourge, death knights of Acherus, minions of the darkness, hear the call of the Highlord!" * "Rise!" * "Death knights of Acherus, the death march begins!" * "The skies turn red with the blood of the fallen. The Lich King watches over us. minions. Leave only ashes and misery in your destructive wake!" During the fight: * "Kneel before the Highlord!" * "You stand no chance!" * "The Scourge will destroy this place!" * "Your life is forfeit." * "Life is meaningless without suffering." * "How much longer will your forces hold out?" * "The Argent Dawn is finished!" * "Spare no one." * "What is this? My... I can not strike!" * "Obey me, blade!" * "You will do as I command. I am in control here!" * "I can not... the blade fights me." * "What is happening to me?" * "Power...wanes..." * "Ashbringer defies me!" * "Minions, come to my aid!" After the fight: * "Stand down, death knights. We've lost. The Light...this place...no hope." * "Save your breath, old man; it may be the last you ever draw." The ghost of Alexandros Mograine appears: * "Father!" * "Agh, what is-" * "Father, you have returned." * "You've been gone a long time, father. I thought-" * "Father, I wish to join you in the war against the undead. I want to fight, I can't want to sit idle no longer!" * "If I die, father, I would rather it be it on my feet standing in defiance of the Undead legions. If I die, let me die with you!" To the Lich King: * "You betrayed me. You betrayed us all, monster. Taste the might of Mograine!" * "That day is not today." * "Tirion!" After the Lich King has fled: * "So too, to the Knights of the Ebon Blade. Although our kind has no place in your world, we will fight to bring an end to the Lich King. This I vow. References External links Category:Death Knights Category:Eastern Plaguelands NPCs Category:Human quest givers Category:Scarlet Enclave NPCs